


【MS】米兰纪事（AU）三 燃烧

by xunaiming



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunaiming/pseuds/xunaiming





	【MS】米兰纪事（AU）三 燃烧

三、燃烧

车里没有开灯，空气如死水寂静，借着闪退的路灯，安吉洛从后视镜打量坐在后排的人，心情竟像能在这夜空中炸开花火，喉咙里几近要蹦出欢快的歌。他分外珍惜每次两人独处的机会。  
　　马尔蒂尼靠着椅背抱手小憩，光影掠过他的轮廓，夜的手在他脸上轻轻描摹——他不言的唇，他深邃的眉骨，斑斓闪烁，忽暗忽明。这令安吉洛无端生出一种不真实感，后座上的人静默得像幅画，浓墨重彩都掩在玻璃罩子后面，触手可及却又触不到温度。这么说也不尽然，也有谁能让这幅画鲜活起来。安吉洛握着方向盘的掌心潮湿温热，代替泪腺微微沁出汗珠，喉头收紧，未出口的曲调已偃旗息鼓。  
　　十分钟前，马尔蒂尼正坐在卧室的落地灯下，安吉洛刚给他换了第二杯茶，电话便在书页翻开倒数第二章时响起。  
　　“保罗……”来电人是科斯塔库塔，他的声音混杂在一片嚣嘈中，伴着推杯换盏的碰撞声，还有女人的轻笑、男人断续的祝酒辞。他们受邀参加一个客户的酒宴，马尔蒂尼是知道的，内斯塔提前几天就向他报备过。  
　　科斯塔库塔的声音少有的委顿，说不上是疲了乏了或是什么，但马尔蒂尼肯定他没醉，手指缓缓拈过一下页，耐心等对方继续。“……安德烈他”，话未说完，电话那头突地爆出一声巨吼，接着是杯瓶倾倒的脆响。“桑德罗你看着他！”  
　　书于此刻砸落。  
　　  
　　马尔蒂尼推开宴会厅的门，径直朝科斯塔库塔那桌走去，安吉洛拿着外套紧跟身后。  
　　时近凌晨，酒会散得零零碎碎，几张空桌横七竖八躺了几个人，尚余一两拨围在一块酣战。庞大似怪物的吊灯照得宽广的宴会厅惶惶，各型各色的人在白炽光芒下无所遁形，马尔蒂尼的到来带进了一阵风，凛冽的，刮在脸上，让酒气弥漫的现场有了片刻清醒。有人见着了他，踟蹰着没迎上去，隔着一段距离端着酒杯朝他问好致意，囫囵半晌也说不出一句话，又讪讪把酒杯搁下。  
　　内斯塔沉着脸立在桌旁，眼睛盯着还在邀人拼酒的舍甫琴科，科斯塔库塔在不远处打电话，安排第二天的工作，挂了线嘴里还嘀咕，要是德米在就好了，能给这家伙来针镇定剂。他把手机扔在桌上，看着面前的神游太空的人，想起多年前的酒会，年轻时难免放纵几回，但总归东欧人不是易醉的，现今一一数来，再见酒桌上的他，竟有十来年之久。  
　　始作俑者不肯罢休，端着半杯红色液体摇摇晃晃，抻着手到处找人碰杯。围桌绕了一圈，见没人搭理他，瘪了瘪嘴顿生委屈，仰头一饮而尽，卸了骨头趴在桌上把玩空掉的高脚杯，任谁喊都不动。散乱的发丝被他随意别在耳后，面上酡色微浮，鬓角亮晶晶的，头抵在桌面的白绸布上，袒露出汗渍渍的后颈。他眼眶中雾色迷蒙，像赤道的雨林，能化出水来，眼神随着晃动的酒杯游移，在看玻璃或透着玻璃在看什么。  
　　“安德烈。”  
　　一个声音从身后飞入耳朵，被叫到名字的人背脊一悚，仿佛受惊的兔子。他悠悠的转过身，涣散的瞳孔努力睁大，偏头睨视来人，脸色疑惑又不可置信。  
　　“保罗？”舍甫琴科确认似的问道。他歪歪斜斜地站起身，挪着步子朝马尔蒂尼走去，身形一晃，倒在了对方肩头。他的鼻尖在马尔蒂尼颈侧摩挲，汲取对方身上松木的香气。忽而低笑出声，如猜到上帝的谜底一般欣喜。真的是保罗。  
　　马尔蒂尼任由他挂在自己身上，比自己低不到半个头的男人，此时在他面前羸弱堪比孩童。马尔蒂尼张开手臂，身侧的安吉洛一愣，随后立即反应过来，将手中的外套递给了他。他就着环抱舍甫琴科的姿势，抖开外套，披在后者身上，把人拢在自己的胸膛与手臂之间，圈成狭隘的范围。  
　　“回家。”  
　　“好。”　　  
　　安吉洛开车沿原路返回，来时的光被仓促碾碎。他从后视镜悄悄窥视后排的两人，舍甫琴科傍在马尔蒂尼肩头，宽大的外套挡住了他的脸，他猜想，那人是否睡着都会抑制不住嘴角上翘。  
　　路程过半，马尔蒂尼突然开口，车辆刹那驶入极地的凛冬。  
　　“玩够了吗。”  
　　舍甫琴科闻言，掀开衣服坐起来，价格不菲的外套滑落在两人中间，熨帖的面料起了褶皱。舍甫琴科坐在门边，手肘倚在窗框，冷眼望着窗外。他神色淡然，比浸泡在夜色中的城市清醒，不见丝毫迷醉模样。安吉洛暗自思衬，一时想不出舍甫琴科没醉和佯醉，哪个更令人讶异。  
　　“我原本就是不敢醉的，”酒精浇过的嗓子略带嘶哑，暗藏自嘲。“这些年一直这样。”  
　　舍甫琴科说话的时候没转头，两个人各坐一端，隔出一段距离。那距离好宽，安吉洛听见风在呼啸，回声响彻其中；那距离又好窄，容不下任何人。  
　　“不会被接回家的人是没资格醉的。”舍甫琴科低下眼睫，喃喃：“可是保罗，我多想醉一次，就一次，我想醉了就能梦见你了。”  
　　车开进了院子里，才停稳还没熄火舍甫琴科便率先开门离去，车门砰一声合上，他的声音从门缝挤进。他说，谢谢您能来接我，先生。　　  
　　客套的词句像记闷拳，不知锤在谁的心上，位于现场的人无偏差都负了伤。马尔蒂尼坐在原处没动，按下车窗看着舍甫琴科向侧楼走去，越走越远，风撩起他衬衫的衣摆，把他吹得单薄。直至那人进了门，背影出离了视线，马尔蒂尼也没移开眼睛。  
　　谢谢？真是个意外收获。马尔蒂尼甚至想发笑。  
　　眼睛都笑酸。  
　　  
　　漆黑的长廊传来木门砸上的声音，廊灯应声亮了一串。舍甫琴科甩开皮鞋，扯开衬衫，解开皮带搭扣，赤脚踏进盥洗室。酒精含量过高的血液在身体里沸腾，流经四肢百骸，所过之处皆如火舌舔燎，随时都会迸发，似痒似疼，潮热难捱。他打开莲蓬头，双手撑在墙面发黄的瓷砖上，垂首任由冰凉的水浇头而下，他企图浇熄心头期翼的火，这样便不会妄想梦一场旖旎还不被揭穿。  
　　从头到脚从里到外淋了个透，那火苗一明一灭不肯绝望，舍甫琴科认命一般松了劲，头枕着手臂趴在墙上。假设这是一场比赛，他们之间本就是不公平的，马尔蒂尼总能轻而易举看穿他。  
　　在他丧气的时刻，一个重量从身后压上，舍甫琴科本能转头，没想到撞上一张熟悉的脸，一张寐而不得、在梦中徘徊寻找的脸。他刚想张嘴说些什么，被来人一吻封缄。  
　　 不，这远不能称之为吻，它缺乏甜蜜要素，它不带温存，这更像是一场掠夺，像两个角斗士互不退让的角逐。可它仍然令舍甫琴科陶醉，他等这个吻等太久了，久到他不想去揣测马尔蒂尼为何会毫无预兆闯进他的房间，明明他先前骗了他，他们才不欢而散。他只想竭尽全力去感受这个吻，一个暌违已久的吻，如同第一次，如同最后一次。  
　　属于马尔蒂尼的雄性荷尔蒙在水汽蒸腾的浴室彰显开。他有力的手掌钳住舍甫琴科的腰，欺身按着人紧贴自己的腰腹，隔着布料试探撩拨，另一只手在舍甫琴科的皮肤上巡游，沿着脊骨一节一节谱上乐符。舍甫琴科稍一用力即可挣脱，可是他没有，反而挺着胸脯，脖子后仰，向猎食者献祭出命脉。哪怕仅有一刻，他亦情愿被他俘虏。  
　　热水开关在两人的碰撞下被打开，温暖的水流瀑布般冲刷着两人，逼仄的空间热气缭绕，把眼睛都熏红。迷雾中两人分开对视，隔着飘浮的水分子，似乎这样才能把眼前人看清。马尔蒂尼伸手抚上舍甫琴科的面庞，指腹轻柔地为他拂过眼尾挂的水珠，他的眼尾已经有了细纹，每一道均增添几分迷人，马尔蒂尼疑惑，不然为何每次都同初见一般摄住自己。  
　　“这副身体还记得我么？”  
　　舍甫琴科侧过脸，紧贴宽厚的手掌细细厮磨，说他是一只讨巧的猫儿也丁点不违和。  
　　“他永远对你诚实。”  
　　他们再次交换了一个吻，带着试探，小心翼翼的确认，也带着笑，为两人初出茅庐般的笨拙。舍甫琴科双手挂在马尔蒂尼脖子上，他不满于马尔蒂尼的衣冠整齐，手指跳着舞解开他的衬衫，剥下湿透的衣料，展开健硕英挺的身体。舍甫琴科上下端详了一番，将双唇落在了马尔蒂尼的肩胛，一道时间久远的疤上，他对审视的结果心满意足，他不在的那几年，这个人没有新添的伤口。  
　　手沿着腰线缓缓下滑，然后到达腹下、胯骨，舍甫琴科恶趣味地掂量了下藏在西装裤里器官，时轻时重地按压直至按压不住，挑眉瞅了眼马尔蒂尼，难掩得意。马尔蒂尼不甘示弱，在人身后开拓的手指猛然用力，成功让怀中的人软了腰，收获了一声轻吟，他始终记得这身体的密码，他为这具身体坦白赤裸的示好而感到满意。舍甫琴科有些羞恼，急于扳回一城的他加快了解开马尔蒂尼皮带的动作，快成功的时候，马尔蒂尼扳过他的身子，将他双手反剪在腰后。没有征兆的，马尔蒂尼扶着早就膨胀充血的物什闯入了舍甫琴科的秘境。  
　　久未经人探访的地方被劈开，舍甫琴科觉得自己几乎分裂成了两半，未充分润滑的甬道要吞入马尔蒂尼的巨物实属勉强。马尔蒂尼被卡在半道也不好受，他松开了舍甫琴科的手腕，让人抵着墙，他俯身舔净舍甫琴科后颈因疼痛而泌出的薄汗，忍着冲击的欲望想要退出去。  
　　“别，”舍甫琴科喑哑道，“慢一点……让我痛久一点。”  
　　马尔蒂尼双手掐着舍甫琴科的腰，在舍甫琴科背上烙下一个个吻，体贴的，痴缠的，留恋回味的，珍而重之的，每亲一次，肉剑便挺进一点，好像那吻似麻药能纾解痛感。有谁曾有幸享受过你这般温柔的对待吗？舍甫琴科不敢问，他无权逾距过问埋在他身体里的人，他的心脏被攥在一只无形的手里，比肉体还疼。  
　　水还在头顶流淌着，在眼里潸然，在脸上汹涌，在身上纵横。马尔蒂尼的性器全然没入，炽热的紧致一如往昔，抵达深处时两人都舒缓出声，腔肉紧裹着肉具，严丝合缝，仿若大小脉络都是比照铸造的。他们不是天生适配，于是他们经过共同的努力来相互契合。  
　　马尔蒂尼叼着舍甫琴科的后颈肉吮咂，一手揽着腰顶弄，一手攀到舍甫琴科胸前挑逗殷红挺立的乳首。这也是舍甫琴科的敏感带，有时候会不听话的在白衬衫下偷偷凸起，细小的摩擦都会使他颤栗，经过流水冲洗，倒与晨间挂露的玛格丽特有几分相似。马尔蒂尼大概猜透了舍甫琴科在想什么，以前这人哪肯吃痛，动作稍大点便哼哼着不做了，要哄着劝着，若是冷了脸他又会主动贴上来殷勤。  
　　“安德烈……”他唤他，声声低沉厚重，掀开沉埋的庞贝古城的灰烬传来。  
　　“安德烈……”像从宙斯处偷来火种的普罗米修斯，点燃彼此。  
　　“安德烈。”我仅作为马尔蒂尼呼唤你。  
　　  
　　天光刺眼，从窗外照射进简陋的房间。只能容纳一人的的单人床上重叠了两副躯体。马尔蒂尼看了眼靠在自己胸口睡着的舍甫琴科，看见他身上因昨夜折腾而残留的痕迹，弯着眼笑了，这人执拗得至今连句道歉都不肯说，怎么敢以为用一句谢谢就可了结。马尔蒂尼对醉的记忆还停留在几年前的那个午夜，舍甫琴科赠了他一个吻，附送一口红酒，赐他一场局。而今此人压在心脏上的重量反倒使人安心，还他一夜沉眠。他把玩起舍甫琴科的发丝，缠在指根处，一圈又一圈，金色的，像某种环状物。不然就挑几缕，挠舍甫琴科的耳蜗。  
　　“你心跳干什么那么快？”舍甫琴科扒开马尔蒂尼作乱的手，闭着眼嘟囔道。  
　　“吵着你了？”  
　　“顶着我了。”舍甫琴科紧了紧被子，蜷缩在马尔蒂尼身上调整了一个舒服的姿势，闭眼继续睡去。  
　　“回来住吧，”马尔蒂尼圈住躺在身上的人，“那张床很想念你。”那张双人床很大，大得像一整间单人房。  
　　“我喜欢等着你来这里，打开这扇门，打开我。”舍甫琴科声音越来越小，说到后面近乎听不见，陷入了又一轮好眠。“你只要打开这扇门，就能看到我。”  
　　我一直在这里。  
　　  
　　早晨马尔蒂尼家族的家主没有出现在餐厅，身为助理的安吉洛端了咖啡和当天的报纸送到了卧室。房间里没有人，灯没关，未看完的小说还躺在地毯上，一切都保留着昨天离开时的状态。安吉洛走到落地窗边，把餐盘放在桌上，蹲身去捡地上的书，他不过是抬眼的瞬间不经意的一瞥，没曾想竟赫然撞破了隐匿在这座庄园中的秘密。他张着嘴，说不出话来——从马尔蒂尼的卧室，恰能看到侧楼舍甫琴科房间的窗。  
　　上帝的书籍遗落在地，被天使拾起，掸掉蒙尘，抹平折角，覆手翻过了结局。

tbc


End file.
